


Crazy for you

by AsrielDremurr



Series: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne Oneshots [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce is 17, Jerome is 18, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr





	Crazy for you

Looking back at it, this was a bad idea. Bruce knows that. He doesn't know what came over him when he invited Jerome over to his house for dinner. His boyfriend. Whom Alfred doesn't know exists.

He bites his lip nervously as he waits for his guest to arrive. He is scared. Scared of what will happen when Alfred finds out. His butler doesn't even know that he's gay.

Bruce jumps in shock as the doorbell rings. He hurries to the front door, opening it to look into Jerome's handsome face. His lips get captured in a kiss he doesn't allow himself to get into. He softly but quickly pushes his boyfriend back, scared if Alfred saw them. But he didn't. The butler appears through the door that leads to the kitchen, leaving Bruce no chance to greet his guest properly. Maybe that is for the better. It would have turned into a heavy make out session, he guesses.

"Good evening, Jerome. I'm Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler. Bruce has already told me much about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person.", Alfred greets with a smile. Jerome smiles back, shaking the other's extended hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Pennyworth." His green eyes flicker over to Bruce, who tries not to stare at him.

Jerome wears a suit that makes him look absolutely stunning. He looks hot. And Bruce really has to contain himself to not kiss him fiercely then and there. Instead he rubs the back of his neck and gestures to the open door. "Why don't you come in? Alfred made dinner."

They enter the dining room and Bruce can feel his palms getting sweaty due to his nervousness. He actually planned on telling Alfred today that yes, he is gay and yes, he has a boyfriend. But he isn't so sure about that anymore. He can feel Jerome's presence behind him, making him even more uncomfortable. He sits down, biting his lower lip to try to calm himself down. It doesn't work.

Alfred disappears into the kitchen again, preparing the food. Jerome sits down across from him. He looks at Bruce with a grin that makes his stomach flutter. "You look amazing in that suit.", he says, his voice slightly shaky. Jerome smiles. "Thank you. But please, calm down a bit, Brucie. We're gonna get through this. I even have something for you later." He winks at the boy across from him. Bruce gulps, his body suddenly overtaken by another kind of nervousness.

Alfred comes back a moment later, a huge bowl with food in his hands that he places on the table. "I hope you like it, Jerome.", he says and sits down. He takes their plates and fills them with food.

Jerome takes a bite. He swallows and nods. "It tastes very good, Mr. Pennyworth." Alfred smiles at him. "Thank you."

Bruce starts to eat as well but his thoughts are focused on his boyfriend. He can't stop thinking about those last words. Of course he knows what that surprise is probably gonna be. And that sets his nerves on fire, causes him to stare at Jerome's lips, his hands, following his every move with his eyes.

"How have you two met?", Alfred interrupts his thoughts. "We know eachother from school.", Jerome answers. "We have some classes together." And we skip most of it to make out in corners or have sex on the toilets, Bruce finishes in his head. His face heats up. Jerome looks at him, a little grin on his lips. Bruce wants to grab him, kiss him, touch him. But he can't do that.

"We ate together a few times and well, somehow became friends.", Bruce adds. He doesn't say anything about the fact that Jerome just someday came over to him and asked him out. They'd gone on a date in a little café. A few more dates had followed until Jerome had kissed him someday. Since then they were in a relationship. That had been a month ago. Bruce still doesn't know how they managed to keep it from Alfred for so long.

The butler nods. His eyes wander over them, observing. Jerome smiles at Bruce from across the table, fully aware of Alfred's watching eyes. His tongue slips out, wetting those pink lips Bruce craves to taste. He bites the inside of his cheek, cursing his boyfriend silently. Alfred is forgotten. There is only Jerome; his lips wet with saliva, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Bruce clenches his hands to fists. His body burns with desire. "Is everything alright, Master Bruce?", Alfred asks. The boy nods, taking another bite from his food.

Suddenly there is a foot wandering up his leg. He continues to eat, trying to ignore it. He stares at Jerome who munches his food as if nothing happened.

Under the table the foot starts to rub over his cock, making Bruce freeze. Son of a bitch! He can feel himself getting hard slowly and takes a large bite of food to keep himself from moaning.

The foot draws circles, rubs up and down a few times before disappearing, leaving Bruce aroused and desperate. His pants feel too tight, the room seems hotter than a few minutes ago.

Alfred suddenly speaks up, interrupting Bruce's thoughts on how exactly he is going to make Jerome pay for this later. "Anybody want desert?" He nods, not trusting his voice. "Sure!", Jerome answers with a smile.

The butler takes the dishes and takes them into the kitchen, getting the desert.

"You're going to pay for this!", Bruce whispers, his voice low and shaky. Jerome grins. "And how exactly is that gonna happen?" His boyfriend licks his lips to provoke him. "I'm going to pull you upstairs and kiss you 'til you can't breathe anymore. I'm going to take you in my mouth and suck until you scream.", Bruce responds, quiet enough for Alfred not to hear it.

Jerome's eyes grow wide. He gulps, his eyes lighting up with desire. "Oh Brucie! So dirty today!" His voice sounds provoking but slightly aroused. "What are you going to do then?"

Bruce leans in closer, his voice just a whisper. "When you are about to come I'll stop and kiss you. I'll make you want me so bad you'll beg." He grins as Jerome lets out a quiet whimper.

He leans back again when Alfred enters the room with three bowls filled with ice cream. The butler seems oblivious to the tension between the two boys. He serves the desert and watches them eat.

Bruce demonstratively licks the ice cream off his spoon, watching Jerome bite his lower lip. The redhead looks like he is about to grab him and bang him right there on the table.

Soon the desert is eaten. Bruce sighs silently in relief. His cock is painfully hard by now. "May we leave?", he asks, trying to control his voice. Alfred looks at him, seeming a little surprised. "Of course, Master Bruce.", he answers.

Bruce almost drags Jerome out of the room, pinning him against the next wall. His lips attack his boyfriend's mouth fiercely, slipping his tongue in. There aren't many moments where he is the dominant one in their relationship but today is one of them.

Jerome moans into the kiss, digging his fingers into Bruce's back. He pulls him closer, grinding into him. They both moan at the contact, both desperate and needy.

Bruce grabs his hand and drags him up the stairs into his bedroom. He rips Jerome's jacket off of him, throwing it into a corner. His own shirt follows. He unbuttons his boyfriend's shirt hastily, letting it fall to the ground as he starts to kiss the exposed skin.

He leaves a few bite marks on his way up and down Jerome's body, causing the older's head to fall back. He lets out a moan that is loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear but neither of them care.

"Bruce!", Jerome growls, gripping at his dark curls, jerking him upwards to kiss him. Bruce intensifies the kiss again. His fingers unbutton the other's jeans, making him whimper.

"Fuck me already!", Jerome pleads. The light touches aren't enough. They never were. Bruce grins, pulling down jeans and boxers. He takes his boyfriend's erection into his mouth without hesitation. He uses tongue and teeth, knowing it'll drive Jerome crazy. And he's right.

The redhead jerks his hips forward instinctively, hitting the back of Bruce's throat. It makes him gag a little.

"Sorry!", Jerome murmurs, only to moan loudly when the younger's teeth scratch over his cock. He throws his head back, losing the last bit of control he had over his body. He starts thrusting into the wet heat that is Bruce's mouth, words so dirty even Alfred would blush dripping from his swollen lips.

Bruce tries to ignore his need to vomit as Jerome's erection hits the back of his throat repeatedly. Instead he unbuttons his own jeans, slipping his hand into his boxers. He moans as his fingers touch his dripping cock.

Jerome's hands are buried in his hair, tugging at it every so often. Bruce starts to jerk himself off to the rhythm of Jerome's thrusts, moaning and gasping.

Soon the redhead can't stand straight anymore, his knees turn shaky as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

With a cry he comes, filling Bruce's mouth with cum. The younger swallows all of it, letting his own orgasm take over as he lets go of Jerome's cock.

His breath goes too fast, his body is shaking. The ginger sinks to the floor next to him, capturing his lips in a kiss, tasting himself on Bruce's tongue.

It doesn't take long for both of them to get aroused again. A heated make out session starts as Bruce grips Jerome's red curls, pulling him closer, closer, closer. The kisses aren't enough. Jerome moans as their naked bodies touch. He pulls Bruce onto his lap. His already hard cock rubs against his boyfriend's ass, drawing a moan from the younger's lips.

Bruce looks down at him with desire. "Do you want me?" He jerks his hips forward, causing Jerome to let out a cry of pleasure. "Yes! Oh god yes!"

The younger lifts himself up a little, preparing himself for the pain before he sinks down onto Jerome's erection. They scream in union, the pleasure and pain overwhelming.

"Oh my god, Bruce!", the ginger cries, gripping his boyfriend's hips to steady him. Bruce tries to control his breathing, waiting for the pain to fade. He moves a little to test the pain, making Jerome scream.

"Are you ok-AH! Oh god! Are you okay?"

Bruce nods, lifting himself a little to sink back down. Jerome's cock hits his spot, causing stars to explode behind his eyes. His head falls back, his mouth falling open as moans and cries of pleasure escape his lips.

Jerome shifts under him, changing his angle, thrusting upwards. He hits Bruce's prostate again and again. The younger has lost his last rest of control. He screams his heart out, rocking his hips back and forth.

They come at the same time, screaming and moaning, clinging onto the other as if their lives depend on it.

As the waves of pleasure fade Bruce gets up, stumbling due to his numb limbs. He extends his hand to Jerome who grabs it and stands up.

They quickly throw their clothes back on, exchanging a few more kisses in the process. Hand in hand they walk back down, preparing to tell Alfred.

The butler looks up from the newspaper in his hands as Bruce and Jerome enter the room. His gaze wanders to their intertwined fingers.

Bruce clears his throat that still hurts from being penetrated by Jerome's cock moments before. "We- we are in a relationship. Jerome is my boyfriend, Alfred."

Alfred nods slowly, a little smile on his lips. "I noticed."

The boy's face grows crimson red.

"Next time you want to have sex with your boyfriend without getting caught, you should consider doing it when I'm not home. Or at least not be so loud."

Jerome starts to laugh beside him. "He's got a point there."

"Oh shut up! This was completely your fault!", Bruce responds. He looks at his butler. "So you're okay with it?"

"Of course. As long as he doesn't hurt you-"

"I won't!", Jerome interrupts firmly. "I love Bruce. I could never hurt him."

"Despite when we're having sex, you mean.", Bruce murmurs. He is shocked when he realizes that he has said that out loud.

Alfred starts laughing, shaking is head in disbelief. "So that's where your new manners come from.", he says with a grin. His eyes trail back to the newspaper in his hands. "If you excuse me, I wanted to read this article."

Jerome pulls Bruce back up the stairs, pinning him against the bedroom door. "Ready for another round?"

Bruce grins, capturing his lips in a kiss. This is exactly why he loves Jerome. He drives him crazy. But still he is caring and loving. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
